The Second Chance
by lack of a better name 117
Summary: Are there such things as second chances? And if so do they come free? find out. Not rated M for what you think. I suck at summaries, so please read.
1. Chapter 1

A/N **OK first story ever so please don't hate. This story should probably be told be someone with skills. We will see if I got any. And this is introducing my OC.**

It's a beautiful day as the sun slowly creeps over the trees and hills to a make a perfect sunrise with only a few clouds that don't obstruct the warming rays. It is a chilly mid spring morning. The air is crisp and sharp. Birds are singing and flying all over the forest, The sun is pressing through trees and trying to creep into all the cracks and holes in the ground. It eventually made its way into a certain wolves den.

Except this wolf was already out and about. He isn't up because of duties or nightmares, but because he knew that if he needed to survive he would have to keep conditioning and strength high. For the life of a lone wolf was hard. He is a gray wolf with white streaks along with grey swirls on thee sides and black along the top. His underbelly is a white with grey coming from his back down his sides pressing on his abdomen. His forelegs are white until you reach his paws which are black. He had a few scars on his legs and side, but one that ran along the side of his muzzle across his cheek and stopping at his neck. It drew attention to his dark blue eyes. He looked capable of holding out for himself, but didn't look to muscular, because his fluffy fur covered his prominent muscles.

Every morning he wakes up and do squats and sprints for his legs. He needs to be sure he could out match his opponents. He does abdominal exercises to make sure that when he was fighting that he could maneuver around to pin his opponents. This all added up to a wolf who was built and in peak condition. It was now closer to mid day. After all his training he sat down and looked back to reflect on his past.

He sat down panting and sighed as he didn't like what he saw. He said "If only I listened."

As he goes to a stream to drink after his training he thinks to himself. _Will I ever start over? _He tried leaving his past behind, but whoever he joined it always came back to harm innocent wolves. So he always left before any more damage was done. Now he is skeptical about ever being able to restart and make his life worth something to the world.

He drinks enough water so he is refreshed and then goes back to his temporary den. He always hopes that he will meet someone along his way but rarely meets someone who doesn't want to fight. He has scars to prove he has been through a lot in the last year. When he got back to the den he was about to take a short nap when he thought about his life one more time.

He finally snapped and pouched the wall. The thought of this life until he died did not satisfy him. In fact it enraged him. He screemes at the top of his lungs.

"Fuck this shit! Its unbearable!"

He rapidly hits the wall until his paws are bloody and battered. The blood slowly ran down his front leg and dried on his paws and also splattered on the wall. He didn't care about the pain, for the pain felt better than this ultimate sorrow

Rage turns into sadness and depression. As his lasts punches hit the wall he slides down to his stomach crying, Filled with sadness, he wept until his brain shut down and he fell asleep.

Hours later he slowly gets to all fours. He hears a low growl and goes on alert.

"Come in and you will die!" he said unsure of the threat. He realized what just happened and chuckled.

"Of course my stomach…..don't worry foods coming shortly." He reassured his vicious stomach.

"Time to go hunting." He let out with a slight smile on his face, for it relaxed him. And this time he knew that there was an abundance of prey in the near by valley.

A/N **First chapter. Yay! Just some info. It picks up quickly. I think…..? And if you are wondering you'll get his name.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N **Now to see whats going on with the normal lot.**

Humphrey's POV

I was trying to stay asleep as the sun slowly pounded in my eyes trying to wake me up. After five minutes I finally decided to open my eyes and take in the sunlight of the mid spring morning. As I started to get up I realized that there was no one else in the den like they usually were. I stretched my legs and yawned. Then I thought to myself,

_Where could Kate be? _He then realized where she was and why she was there. This made Humphrey sad and let a tear run from his eye. It was all coming back to him. The events of 4 weeks ago felt real.

_Flashback_

_ "_Run!" Garth tried to shout over the intense rainfall. But his voice didn't travel far enough enough for the wolves on the side of the cliff to hear him.

To the omegas on the cliff this was a time to play a game called 'blitz' in the mud. During blitz you had to tackle the person who was it, and if you tacked him or her than you are it. Among this crown was Lilly, Humphrey, Kate, Salty, Shakey, Mooch, and a few other wolves. However they didn't know what was happening underneath them. Rain and water had caused the rock holding up that part of the cliff to erode and become weak. This heavy rain wasn't helping.

Garth started to run at them screaming

"Get the fuck away from the cliff!" Humphrey then replied,

"Come on Garth. We are just having a little fun. Why don't you join us. You know you will be good at this." Garth then smacked Humphrey and yelled at everybody the situation.

"If you don't move, than you die!" They all ran away from the edge of the cliff trying to find safer ground, except for Lilly who was paralyzed in fear. She just stood there shaking. Garth seeing his mate still near the edge frozen said,

"Lilly, come here and you will be fine." He said it in his reassuring tone that made Lilly feel safe, but as she took the first step the cliffside started to shake and make strange noises as if it were made out of rotted wood. This continued for a few moments as Lilly was now afraid to com any closer. Then a lightning bolt flew across a distant mountain. It looked so beautiful to all as it lit up the heavens with a powerful streak of purple. But to Garth this was his signal. He breaks into a sprint trying to beat the thunder, for he knows that it will shake the rocks loose sending his mate to her doom. The thunder clap breaks the rocks under Lilly's feet lose and she begins to fall. but Garth was determined to save her. He leapt after her. He grabbed her as they both fell. They shared one last hug as he kicked her with all his power back onto the ledge. Everybody stood their in shock as their good friend and family member fell to his demise. As he was falling Lilly made out a last "I love you from" Garth as he plummeted down with the rocks. A silence fell over the group as a nightmare came reality. After the silence Humphrey started a howl and the rest of the group joined in as well. Lilly just stood there frozen for hours. Even after the rain had stopped she still was petrified. Not knowing what to do she went back to her den and cried for weeks. Winston and Eve failed to comfort her and she cried.

_End Flashback_

Humphrey now got up and decided to go meet Kate at Lilly's den and try to make her feel better. But first things first. He had to wash up. His den wasn't to far away from a cold stream so he wouldn't take long. As he walked he saw paw prints, but shrugged it off. He then walked to the stream where he saw a log that had been recently dragged across the ground. And saw paw prints at the base as if someone was using it to squat. He shrugged it off again and took a awakening bath that refreshed his body. He then saw birds suddenly fly away in the distance followed by a light rumble. Once again he played it off and went to Lilly's den.

"Hey Lilly." Humphrey said as he went in to see Lilly actually talking to Kate about something else than death for the first time since the incident.

"Oh hey Humphrey." she replied with a slight smile. Humphrey then asked.

"How is my beautiful alpha doing this morning?" Kate licked him on the nose and said.

"Better now that my fun loving omega is here." They started to stare deeply into each others eyes. This made Lilly a little jealous and sad, but she realized that being sad was taking her over and she decided to have none of it. Lilly cleared her throat and brought them out of thier trans. She then sent them a question that shocked them.

"If you two don't mind, I would like to spend he day out with you guys. If thats alright?" Kate grew a big smile on her face. Humphrey let out a dance. Then they said in unison

"Finally!" Humphrey then said. "Lets get going its already around midday."

A/N **Setting up something big! Now this is first story so no complain. OK. OK. **


	3. Chapter 3

A/N **Ok so Im all ears for ideas to improve on, but since this is all based on a dream if its too different from the original than I WONT do it. And another thing is about lemons and all that shit. Its gonna be up to whoever actually reads this, but that is a long, long way away. Here we go**

General view.

Kate Lilly and Humphrey just left Lilly's den to go out for the day. Kate had duties today but decided that this was much more important. They headed through the main grounds to get some food. The day was warming up and a good number of wolves were out catching sun. When Lilly walked by the all gave her a warm smile except for one. His name was Kyle, Garth's best friend. He blamed Lilly for Garth's death and never forgave her. Lilly averted her eyes away from him as he showed his teeth. They soon grabbed a day old dear and started eating it. It was the first real meal Lilly had in awhile. Humphrey and Kate stared while she tore and chewed her way threw the tender meat. When she was done her muzzle was completely soaked in blood. Humphrey and Kate burst out laughing as she looked at them. She asked,

"Whats so funny." Humphrey only pointed at her face while laughing his ass off. Lilly being shy without Garth, blushed heavily, and looked down. Kate saw she was embraced and said,

"Follow me sis."

"Ok." Responded Lilly, and they soon left Humphrey all alone. Humphrey finished seizing on the ground and noticed that the two wolves he came with were now gone. He had an idea of where they went and decided to follow. His nose wasn't great but he was use to the smell of his mate and followed them to the lake. What he saw made him feel all warm in his lower region. There, in the water were the two hottest wolves in Jasper park bathing each other. Humphrey knew that it was wrong, but it felt so wright. He continued to watch as Kate scrubbed Lilly's chest and Lilly scrubbed Kate's mane. He quickly snapped out of it once he saw he was getting a little too 'excited'. Humphrey decided to go meet up with Salty, Shakey and Mooch for a log-board run. He found them getting ready for a run at the top a hill that ran strait into the valley,

"Hey guys" Humphrey greeted.

"Whats upHumphrey. We are just readying the slide for the run. And our skipper showed up just in time." Salty said as Mooch and Shakey were making sure that the log was strong and fast enough.

"Ok guys this is a long hill, and today we are gonna go over the ramp of death and into the valley." Humphrey said with confidence. The others were wide eyed and speechless. Shakey was the first to speak up.

"your kidding, right. Its impossible and with this long route we will be going record speed!" He said shaking.

"Oh its possible, Kate and I did it to save Winston. Don't tell me a girl has more balls than you guys." Humphrey's words basically pushed them into the log and down the hill.

_ Meanwhile_

An alone gray wolf with a muscular build was working his way down the rocky edge of the valley. He was stalking a group of three dear that were grazing in the middle of the valley. He had previously rolled around in a flower patch so the prey could not smell him. He creeped through the tall grass and was near his prey.

_Kate's POV_

Lilly and I had finished bathing. I have to say it was fun. I felt so sexy while doing it, but that was over and I was now approaching the edge of the valley to watch the hunt take place below. Except a large crowd was there this time. I went to the edge to see our hunt on one side of the pray and someone else on the other side. He looked handsome from here, but who is he?

The gray wolf saw the dear align and decided to strike. He cut the first dears back knees so when it tried to move it would fall not being able to support itself because it had no ligaments attached in his knees. He then slid under the second and reached up with his paw and disemboweled it. Getting a coat of red all over his coat. He used all of his strength and leapt from his slide onto the 3rd, but the third was beginning to run off. He then quickly dug his claws into it neck and twisted, snapping its spinal cord. He then was thrown of the beast and onto the valley floor. He then proceeded to slice the second dears neck. This all took about 3 seconds and was over like that.

Every wolf in the park had their jaw dropped as he just got a triple kill in 3 seconds and was still alive. All the girls started panting with their tongue out. The guys did not care, for they were amazed as well. But what about our hunting party?

_To the my OC POV._

I had just killed my lunch and was about to dig in, until I sensed a wolf heading right for me. I quickly side stepped his attack and as he dove past me I gently swung my back legs and love tapped him into the side of the valley. I then heard two more and they encircled me. I then said.

" I mean no harm, I just needed to hunt for my survival." It was short lived, for a short gray wolf snapped.

"SHUT UP! You think you can invade our territory and then kill OUR food." I replied.

"I didn't smell any scent markers. Just let me eat and no one will get hurt." He laughed and said

" Oh someone is going to be hurt." He lunged at me, but reacted quickly and twisted him in the air to where I was on top. I then got off and waited to see if i was going to have to toy with them all day or they will let me eat. But they just starred up. I too looked up and saw what appeared to be a log flying at us.

_Humphrey's POV. _

We had just gone off the ramp of death into the valley. The three wolves behind me were praying and begging to live as we flew through the air. When we hit the ground we bounced into the middle of three wolves having an argument. They stood there watching in aww as I got out of the wreckage. I then said,

"What seems to be the problem here." But it was blocked out by growling coming from Can-do and Hutch.

"I think we should….. was all i got out as i was pouched by Can-do. A loud voice then boomed throughout the valley.

_My OC POV_

"Western hunt group get back to my den. NOW!" The dark colored wolf then approached me,

"Sorry about that they sometimes forget their manners. My name is Winston and I am the leader of this pack, and I have to say that (pointing to the dead deer) was the best hunt I've ever seen."

"Thank you sir." I replied.

"Please call me Winston. And thank you for providing dinner for the pack."

"Sir?" I wondered what he was thinking

"That is enough food for an entire pack and I'm not going to let it go to waste. And since you did all the hard work I would like to invite you to dinner at my den." I knew I shouldn't stay, but it would be rude to decline. Plus one dinner can't be that bad. I thought to myself

"I accept." I said with a big smile.

"Ill see you up there (pointing to his den) at sunset, and try to clean up my family will be there. Oh and I never got your name either,"

"The name's Sarge."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N **For a first story its not too bad. Please review. Don't get all spiteful if its bad. Its my first story.**

_Sarges POV_

Winston had left me to get ready for the dinner I was going to have with his family. I wasn't very excited about eating a formal dinner with people I didn't know. Never the less I still had to get ready. I would need a bath since my coat was almost completely covered in red from when I spilled the deers guts onto myself. I found a cold stream and decided to get in. As I washed myself I thought about the different situations that might occur during dinner. I played some out in my mind and some out loud. Even though this was only a stop for the night a good reputation was always important, especially among pack leaders. A swam against the current to make sure that all the blood was out. This time was relaxing until I heard a snap coming from the woods to my right.

_Kates POV_

After the hunting spectacle we all watched as my dad settled the situation. Once the mysterious grey wolf walked off I went to talk to my dad. He told me something I wasn't expecting.

"YOU WHAT!" I shouted

"Kate calm down. He did catch the packs food, and he was respectful and tried to defuse the situation with our hunting group." Winston replied.

"But dad, we don't know him. He could be psycho." I enquired still questioning his decision.

"Kate get use to the idea. He's coming and its final. And I might even persuade him to stay longer than one night." Winston said as he showed liking to the wolf.

"I don't know, but Im gonna trust you on this one dad. But when is dinner? I asked.

"Its in about an hour or so. You and Humphrey should clean up."

"See you then"

I then left to go find Humphrey, but as I was walking down the river I noticed most of the single females going to the stream. I decided I had plenty of time and joined in their expedition, but what I saw was shocking. The female wolves were staring at a wolf taking a bath in the stream. They were all panting at the sight. He was very good looking, but I was too far away too recognize him. Then my thoughts were cut short when someone stepped on a twig. We all ran back to the dens. Back at home I found Humphrey. He must of also found out about the dinner for he was ready to go.

"Hello beautiful. How was your day? He asked

"Good, but it just got a lot better now that you are here." I said playfully. Humphrey then suddenly pulled me into passionate kiss. I returned the kiss and even let out a few pleasurable moans. We both obviously wanted more. We now were fully making out and feeling each others bodies. He gently put me on my back. I knew what was about to happen. He disconnected from the kiss and started licking me abdomen. As he slowly made his way down my body I couldn't help but let out a childish yip. He was now getting close to my womanhood with his snout when I stopped him. I saw him frown.

"We have a dinner with the family tonight. And you know what Eve will do if she smells us." I

"Awwwww, I thought I finally had you this time." He sighed. For this wasn't the first time Humphrey had tried to mate with me, but every time I stopped him out of fear of Eve and just because I didn't think I was ready.

"Don't worry once my mom lightens up then we will do it every night to make up for past chances." Humphrey face lit up with a huge smile.

"Every night! I guess I can wait a little longer." The happy couple then started to head to the den for the dinner.

_Sarges POV_

Once I heard the snap I quickly got out and shook my fur dry. I liked it fluffy so it didn't attract to much attention to my build and I could look like a normal wolf. I looked around, but saw that no one was there. I looked at the sun to see that it was already sunset. I started to jog through the forest to the main den only to realize how beautiful it was in this part of the country. There were birds singing and plenty of colorful flowers, but the prettiest part was how the sun peered over the distant mountains and illuminated the sky with an array of colors. I was soon at the den. I stopped and readied myself, and once again thought of the different situations that might pop up.

General POV

Sarge walked in and was immediately greeted by Winston.

"Welcome to my den. Please pick a spot around the dear." Winston said. Sarge then walked to the other side of the deer to where his back was facing into the den. Then a tan wolf walked out from the back. Sarge, knowing how to be charming, decided to be flattering.

"This lovely lady must be your daughter." But the female that was now facing Sarge was Eve. Eve let out a slight giggle. Then Winston stepped in.

"Sarge, this is my mate Eve." Sarge and Eve both shook paws,

"She sure fooled me." Sarge stated with a smile. Being his charming self.

"What a nice young man honey." Eve said in a her happy tone.

"Well since your here, I'll go call the rest of the family. They are outside watching the sunset." Winston walked outside for a few seconds then slowly came back to where the fresh deer was laying. "They will be here in a few moments." Just then Humphrey came in and sat next to Sarge.

"The name's Humphrey. I am Winston's son in law."

"Sarge." They exchanged names as they shook paws. Then Sarge stated

"I thought I would never meet another wolf with blue eyes." But the conversation starter was cut short because Kate had come in. Sarge had a pre thought scenario, but Kate's beauty threw him off. He only elbowed Humphrey and mouthed. _Ohh My God_. Humphrey then said

"Hey, she's mine." Kate then walked over to Humphrey and sat next to him and they shared a brief kiss. Sarge was shocked that this goddess of a wolf was with this average guy. Sarge then mouthed, _lucky._ Humphrey only nodded and smiled their with his mate. Sarge was now ready to eat. He slowly lowered his muzzle to the food, but was stopped by Winston.

"There is still one more. Lilly please hurry."

"OK, OK" a small voice said. As the voice came into the den, Sarge's breath was taken away and he was sent into a trans.

A/N **OK. Im setting up for big things, HUGE things. hope you enjoy.**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N **Well I don't know about you, but I am pumped for this story. And please review. I **

_Sarges POV_

As I looked up I heard a quiet voice. Then I saw a beautiful white face with gorgeous lavender eyes. The situations I had prepared for were all thrown out of the window. It was hopeless. I just stared as she walked over to the deer on the den floor. Time seemed to move in slow motion as she walked my way. I noticed that she was a pure white all over, which made her eyes stand out more and made her over all appearance make my mouth fill with water. I then followed her body flow which revealed her amazing figure which completed, in my eyes, the PERFECT package. As she sat down I felt eyes on me. I then looked over to see Eve staring into my soul. She was searching my heart. I did not like the feeling so I decided to say something.

_General POV_

"Winston, if you told me how beautiful your family was I would of been here earlier." Sarge said admiring the girls beauty. Kate and Lilly let out giggle, but Lilly looked down and blushed. She thought Sarge was kinda handsome. He was bigger than average and she needed somebody to protect her. That is why she fell for the now deceased Garth. Eve then spoke up.

"They are my angles." She said letting Sarge know that she meant business when it came to her daughters. Sarges stomach then growled for he still was waiting to eat the meal he killed earlier. Winston took notice and began the meal be saying.

"I think it is time to eat." Everybody let out a chuckle. Winston then took the first bite. The highest rank always did this to show that they were in command. Then Eve went and tore of some of the leg of the dear. Kate, Humphrey, Lilly, and Sarge then started eating. But Sarge was eating like there was no tomorrow. He hadn't eaten in over one 1.5 days so that was understand able. He stopped to chew his food to notice everyone giggling at his savagery. He then smiled and slowed down for awhile. But soon winston spoke up.

"Soooo, Sarge how did you end up in Jasper?"

"Good question. Ive been a lone wolf for awhile and have had some pretty interesting adventures, but to make it short I met these to birds that loved to play a weird game called golf. At least I think thats what they said." Sarge was in the middle of speaking when Kate yelled in joy.

"You know Marcel and Paddy too!"

"Wow you guys have met them as well, small world. How did you meet them? Sarge asked

"Its a long story that we will love too share, but we should wait until your done because it is a very long one." Humphrey than said in the place of Kate.

"Well anyway." Sarge continued. " I befriended them and they told me of a train tracks that led to a scenic valley with an abundant food supply and nice holdings. I didn't need to think twice. They had me on scenic. As a lone wolf I travel a lot and I get to see the world. So I try to go to all the beautiful places. So I followed the train tracks and spent the night in a den near a stream."

"So that was your log I found by the stream." Humphrey thought out loud.

"Yeah I used that for squats this morning." Sarge then went down for another bite to eat at the same time as Lilly. There eyes met as they each took a bite from the dear. They stared for a couple of seconds each trapped by the others majestic eyes. Sarge decided to not make things weird and stop. He then received a question from Lilly.

"So what happened in your old pack? If you don't mind me asking." She asked in a soft sweet voice. In Sarges mind he didn't want to talk about, but how could he refuse her. So he gave the watered down version.

"Well some bad wolves framed me for some things and bad things happened so I got out." He didn't mention the part about being chased. " I lost a lot when I left. My family, my mentor, and my love." Sarge was now beginning to tear up. But he had to be strong, just like he was trained. So he didn't cry.

"We are so sorry to hear that." Kate said in a loving and understanding tone, but she didn't fully understand it like Lilly. Lilly then felt a little attached to this new handsome wolf.

"Its ok." Sarge said regaining his posture. Winston got curios and asked a simple question.

"So back in your old pack I am guessing you were an alpha."

"Actually I have no idea. In my old pack we were broken down into other things. We were always expanding and our pack had the best strategic minds in the history of wolves. We then decided to break up the ranks into a military pattern based on human strategies. This let our leaders use us to greater effect. I was a master sergeant. I commanded a squad of 10 wolves. We were the best in the province, or even greater than that. Thats how I got the name Sarge."

A/N **Sorry that I cut dinner in half, but I got plans. So review and have a great day!**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N **OK second half of dinner. I will try to make it longer. but this is my first written anything.**

_General POV_

_"_ So what made you the best in province? We have wolves bigger than you." Winston said a little annoyed at Sarge.

"Well its never about size. Its all about training. And not just fitness, but who teaches you. Skill beats brute strength every time, but being strong has helped me in multiple occasions." Now pointing to the scars on his chest. "I was pinned and a wolf was clawing at me, but I used my strength and lifted him up so my team could get him. And the reason I say that is we never lost." Sarge replied.

"You don't look any stronger than Kate." Humphrey enquired. Sarge let out a small chuckle, then excused himself from the den.

"Eve, Winston, may I be excused for one moment." They nodded and he left. While he was gone everybody was starring at Humphrey with anger. Especially Lilly. Humphrey whimpered from all the angry eyes on him. Then he noticed Lilly was showing her teeth. The wheels started turning in his head until everybody looked at the entrance of the den. What they saw blew their minds. Sarge was standing there with his fur unfluffed. Exposing his muscular body. They all sat there staring at the fittest wolf they have ever seen. When Sarge looked in he saw all of the females panting and trying to cool off with there tales. Saliva was slowly dripping from there mouths. Lust was engrained in their eyes.

"What….the…Fuck?!" Winston and Humphrey said at the same time. Sarge Laughed at the reaction. He saw that he had a chance to show off. He went to the overhang were the rock jutted out over the main grounds of the pack. He slowly walked over to the edge. The view was actually breath taking without Sarge standing there. The full moon was coming up over the distant mountains illuminating the scenic Jasper Park. But also shown brightly on Sarge who decided to strike pose. He did something like what Garth would do.

"Show off." Humphrey mumbled.

_Lilly's POV_

I was waiting for Sarge to come back so I could here his stories, and his dreamy eyes…What. I broke out of my day dream and saw something that warmed my insides. Sarge was standing there with his fur unfluffed revealing the sexiest body in the entire world, at least to me. I stood there trying to cool down, but was failing. I then notice him walk and stand in front of the full moon. He then made a pose. I was so lost in the picture I let out a slight moan.

_General POV_

Sarge heard a moan come from inside and decided it was time to pack it up for the night. He shook his fur so that his muscles were not as exposed any more. He came in chuckling.

"Humphrey you were saying what?" Sarge said jokingly.

"I didn't say anything" Humphrey said making everybody laugh. Humphrey then got scared of the thought of Sarge and Kate. He looked down because he knew there was nothing he could do about it. Thats when Humphrey felt a paw on his back.

"Don't worry Humphrey I wouldn't do that to anybody. In fact that is the reason I wear my fur like this. don't like the attention." Sarge said comforting the omega.

"Sarge how did you get that scar across your face?" Winston said changing the subject.

_" _That was given to me by a wolf named Mark. He was the one that framed me and forced me to run. He had just killed my mentor. My mentor was the leader of the pack. His rank was colonel, so people just called him The colonel. He personally trained me. He was like a father. But Mark was greedy. He wanted to be the pack leader. He killed The colonel in his sleep. I let anger take me over and we fought for hours. He got one hit at the end, and almost blinded me. Once other people came and saw us fighting he told them that I killed The colonel to become the leader. And then attacked him so there would be no witnesses. I took off before anything could be said."

"Thats horrible." Eve said.

"Bad things happen to all of us I guess." Sarge replied

"Yeah they do." A quiet voice said sadly. Sarge then turned his head and made eye contact with Lilly. She looked into his eyes and felt comfort, exactly how she felt when Garth was there. She started to tear up. Then ran out of the den as fast as she could.

"What was that about" Sarge asked.

"get comfy and we'll tell you" Kate said. She proceeded to tell the story of Garth's death with input from Humphrey.

"Damn, he did that for her. That is incredible and really sad." All of the sudden a scream catches the attention of everybody in the den. Sarge then sprints out and towards the scream. Then everybody else runs after him.

A/N **Whats gonna happen. Shit is gonna go down. **


	7. Chapter 7

A/N **Well all I can say is that this story is about to get interesting.**

_General POV_

Sarge's ears perked up at the sudden shriek that filled the calm night air. Out of instinct he jumped up and planted his back paws into the ground and took off with great pace. After a couple of seconds he noticed the others start to get up from their comfortable eating posture and followed. But Sarge was faster than all of them and he was a good distance ahead. The exact location from where the scream originated was unknown, but Sarge was able to locate it from the echoes. As he headed in a straight line to the scream another one ripped through the air, giving Sarge some extra motivation. He picked up his speed to where he could not stop. Sarge burst through a thick bush and into a small opening in the woods. What he saw enraged him. A brown wolf was trying to force his way with a pure white wolf with lavender eyes. She had her tail tucked in-between her legs trying to stop this dark hearted wolf from raping her. Sarge ran straight into him going full speed. He was launched off her and into a tree. But he slowly got up. Sarge showed his teeth and got into a fighting position. Then Sarge decided to speak up.

"What the fuck do you think your doing!"

"I am getting revenge for my fallen brother." Kyle barked back. "Guys end his pathetic existence." All of the sudden 5 wolves walked out in all directions around Sarge and Lilly. A smirk grew on Sarge's face. One of the wolves charged him and leapt into the air. Sarge stayed put and waited. As the wolf drew nearer he stuck out his paw in-between the diving wolves forelegs and onto his head. He then pushed down slamming the wolves head into the ground with such force that his head exploded on impact. As all the wolves starred at the gory picture, Sarge said

"Is that really the best you got?" All the wolves started charging him. Sarge knew exactly what to do and charged back. Sarge then dove head on with another wolf. Sarge used his strong abdomen and his perfect body control and turned around in mid air. He then put out a powerful kick of his back legs sending the oncoming wolf into a bush knocked out. When he landed, he since a paw coming in at his face. He swung his paw and met the oncoming blow to his left. He then swung his other paw up and under the wolf who attacked him and dug his claws into his ribs. He did this with such force there was a loud cracking noise from the broken ribs, but he did not pull van after the hit. His paw was almost completely inside him when he twisted and pulled, tearing a large trench across his rib cage, letting out a waterfall of blood and fluids. After which he did a back flip landing on the third wolf who was coming in from behind. He tore at the back of his neck snapping the spinal cord making him go limp. As the last two approached him, Sarge quickly dodged their attacks. Weaving under and to the side of swipes he waited for the perfect time to pull his finishing move. As the one on the left swung his paw Sarge locked it under his right shoulder. Then the wolf to his left attacked with his right paw, which Sarge blocked with his one free paw and then rolled to his right snapping the arm of the wolf who's attack was caught by his shoulder. Sarge then jumped up on the injured wolf and leapt forward to the last target. In doing so slitting the screaming wolfs throat and letting out an ocean of blood. As he flew through the air towards the wolf Sarge cought a glimpse of Lilly starring in awe of this bloody battle. When he landed it was just him and this last wolf who was pissing himself with fear. Sarge casually walked up to him. The wolf wasn't moving and was starring at nothing in the distance.

"Boo!" Sarge yelled into the scared wolfs ear making him take off in no set direction. As he ran off Kate, Eve, Winston, and Humphrey all came in to see a horrifying sight. 4 unmoving wolves and Sarge with his paws covered in blood and it dangling from his mouth starring at a wolf that they knew to be Kyle, who was pressed up against a tree breathing heavily.

"What is the meaning of this!" Winston yelled trying to get an answer on what was happening.

"Oh daddy" Lilly said as she embraced her father. "Kyle was trying to rape me, but Sarge came and protected me."

"Rape!" Eve yelled. Kyle was about to run when he was grabbed by none other than Eve, who dragged him off as he screamed for mercy.

"Sarge did all this by himself! Before we even got here!" Kate was trying to comprehend what just happened. Then Lilly left her fathers grasp and practically tackled Sarge to the ground. She was hugging him, and thanking him for saving her.

"Lilly no need to thank me. I would never let something like that happen to somebody as nice and as kind as you." Lilly blushed and decided to look straight into his dark blue eyes. They were lost in each others eyes again.

"Come on lets give them some time." Winston said taking Humphrey and Kate with him back to the den.

"Go get her Sarge" Humphrey whispered as he and Kate walked side by side on this beautiful night. He couldn't help but stare at his mate as she shown in the moonlight.

A/N **If you like the action leave a review and if you did that that was only a small fight.**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N** School has been killing me. I mean just hammering me into the ground. Plus Ive had a little writers block. For those who read the story sorry. Im still new to this so….lets continue were we left off shall we.**

_General POV_

Lilly and sarge were sitting there just waiting for the other to break the long stare, but no one did. They were just looking at each other for what was about 30 seconds until Sarge saw the others leave. He decided not to get things too out of hand. He broke the silence

"I am a little dirty…..so I'm gonna go wash up in the stream."

"Ok. I'll go back home." Sarge got up and made one last look at Lilly and made a goofy smiles as he walked off into the woods. Lilly sat there thinking with her head down close to her heart. _He is so nice, and strong, and…perfect. But what about Garth. Its only been 1 and quarter of a month. I cant just forget about my love. What would he say if I did anything? _

"I would celebrate." Lilly looked up in surprise as she tried to pinpoint where the voice came from and who it was. She continued to look around making a circle in the patch of grass where the gruesome events of the early night took place.

"Where are you!?" Lilly yelled out into nothing

"Turn around" As she turned around she was thinking about who it could be. Was it Sarge, Humphrey, or another wolf wishing to do her harm, but those thoughts were completely shattered to utter nothingness when she was face to face with her first Love.

"Garth?!" she said with such a happy tone that it would put smile on the grumpiest wolfs face. Lilly then sprang at Garth tackling him to the ground and licking him franticly.

"I….missed….you …so…..much. Lilly got out in-between licks.

"I missed you too…but I can't stay. His voice changing from having excitement to sounding heavy and and cold.

"But why?" Lilly said now on the verge of tears, the dams that held back her tears were cracking under the pressure from the flood of sad news she had just received.

"You know why Lilly." Garth said not wanting to say the word death in front of his little flower. "But Lilly even as hard as my passing was on you, you must move on. It is the hardest thing anyone can ever do in life, but I know that you are strong Lilly. Do not let my absence hinder your life."

"But you're my love." Lilly said crying from the words of her mate.

"I know….I know." Garth brought Lilly into a hug to comfort her.

"Do I get one last hug from you?'" Lilly said wiping her eyes on his _angelically_ soft chest fur.

"How can I say no to you." Garth said with a goofy smile on his face. He puled her in tighter to his chest. She dug her into his fur and savored the moment. For this was her last time with him. And she had to make it count.

"So this is goodbye" Lilly asked, not crying but with a hint of sadness.

"I will always be here for you, but I can't be with you. Lilly if there is one thing you could do to make me happy, it would be to move on and be happy. I know you like John. He is a kind wolf."

"Who?" Lilly was confused. She didn't know anybody named John.

"I must go Lilly. We will be together again someday." He said as he slowly disappeared into sighed and walked back to her den. _Who is John? It doesn't matter. He wants me to move on so I will, _Lilly then proceeded to make her way back to her den. It was still early in the night, around 9 o'clock.

_To Sarge_

Sarge was walking to the stream he had washed in earlier. All four of his paws were coated red and he had blood spatted on his sides and on his back legs. He looked badass, but you can't walk around with other wolves blood on you. Its unsanitary and lazy. So he proceeded on to the cold stream. On his way he couldn't stop thinking about Lilly. _She is so beautiful, and nice. I can't wait to see her again. HOLD ON SARGE! You said you would "never be with anybody else" to HER. Are you a liar? NO. Then you must leave. NO! Im not running anymore! And if she loved me, which I know she did, she would want me to be happy. No more running, No more fighting, No more depression, IM STAYING! _Sarges mind screamed at him as he made his way into the stream. _But what about your you stay here they will find you you just like before. _Now Sarge was swimming against the slight current. _If they come I will protect them. I will lead them away like always, never looking back. I don't know if I can stay. i just killed 4 wolves. We will have to wait and see._ Sarge scrubbed his paws together and then his sides. He walked out of the stream and shook his fur dry. It fluffed up to where he looked inconspicuous. even though he was a monster underneath. He stretched and his legs and started off towards the main den. The moon looked beautiful, and blue. He then looked back and saw that his fur had changed color since he last looked at it over half a year ago. A blue streak was went down his side and onto his forelegs.

"Odd, but it does look nice." Sarge said as he walked back to the den to finish dinner.

(A/N **Once again sorry for the wait. Its getting good. And I added a new detail to Sarge. That might happen. But next chapter will have a tittle and a song. Have a great day, and peace out.**


	9. AN

**OK sorry all you faithful readers, so one actually, but anyway I'm thinking about putting this story on a short standby. As in a few weeks to get some things straight. And for the next chapter which is going to be the hardest thing ever,because trying to encompass a song without throughout the chapter with a very detailed plot. I have to bring out all these emotions and and feelings from EVERYBODY! So don't worry ill get it out eventually. And also Ill be starting a new story. Its going to be a high school story. Im actually really excited about this cause its gonna have a good classic love story (that is realistic, not 3 chapters and they are already in each other) and some fighting. Which is going to be real things that I've learned in my hell of a MMA-self defense class. Tought by none other than a man they call the colonel. Yeah he's real. Also cars, sports, weapons and everything that will up the awesomeness of this new story. So see ya soon, and live the best damn life you can live**


End file.
